


Not How I Imagined

by FootballManiac



Series: Four Is Fun [3]
Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, G!P, PREATH - Freeform, Smut, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballManiac/pseuds/FootballManiac
Summary: Tobin comes back to work after a week of holiday with Christen. She doesn't find Alex and wonders where the blue-eyed girl is and hears she's sick. Worried, Tobin visits Alex at her apartment knowing Alex needs someone to take care of her.What happens next is not how Tobin imagines it to be.





	Not How I Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies. This took long to finish. I was having real life issues and writing became a little too hard than usual. Anyway, hope y'all have fun and enjoy this one.

It has been over a week since Tobin saw Alex at the office. She was on an out-of-town weeklong holiday with Christen. Her wife had argued to her father that Tobin badly needed a break from the stress of work. Tobin thought it was very untimely and inappropriate to demand given the fact that she failed to close out the multi-million dollar deal with their prospect Japanese client. But Christen always gets her way to her father’s heart and unsurprisingly convinced her father to agree. He even offered their family beach house which they more than gratefully accepted.

 

They drove up north to the Hamptons. It was a long four-hour drive but it felt short and calming with Christen being in-charge behind the wheel while Tobin took care of their song playlist. They would sing along to each music Tobin played and laugh when one of them fell flat and off-pitch. Tobin had to catch her breath several times whenever she stared at Christen, who was beaming with happiness, eyes squinting, lips stretched from ear-to-ear as the wind blew against her face and made a cute mess with her dark curls.

 

She would bit her lip and lean forward to plant a chaste, wet kiss on Christen’s rosy cheek.

 

Her chest was warm and she could hear her heart thumping faster than normal. Her wife was perfect—simple, beautiful, and full of love and life. Tobin honestly couldn’t ask for more. She was living a life others would die for.

 

“I love you.” She had told her a couple of times, in-between songs.

 

Christen would roll her eyes and break into a smile, responding back with an, “I love you, too” and briefly squeezing her left thigh.

 

They made a stopover at a diner to grab cheese burger and fries and cups of coffee. There were only about four middle-aged men inside, chatting while watching a baseball game on the large flatscreen behind the counter.

 

Christen excused herself to go to the washroom while Tobin waited for their order and checked her emails.

 

“Hey, we talked about this. No work or whatsoever. Just us.” Christen reminded her wife.

 

“Yup, I’m sorry. Just a bad habit.” Tobin grinned and tucked her phone back in her pocket. 

 

Christen kissed her on the mouth briefly before stepping aside and striding to the washroom area.

 

Tobin made sure the door was shut closed before she pulled her phone out again. She immediately opened the strings of messages she received just a minute ago.

 

Alex Morgan: Tobin?

 

Alex Morgan: I miss you babe

 

Alex Morgan: Can’t wait to touch you again baby

 

Tobin took a deep breath to calm herself. She typed out quickly on her phone,before Christen came back, her fingers shaking a bit.

 

Tobin Heath: Lex, what do you think you’re doing? You know I’m with Chris. This is too risky. We’ve talked about this. I’ll get in touch with you when I’m back in town but don’t text or call please, at least for now.

 

She sent it hastily and deleted their conversation as soon as her message was delivered to Alex. She switched the “Do not Disturb” mode so Alex’s messages wouldn’t just pop out on her screen if ever the younger girl wouldn’t listen to her and shoot her messages again.

 

She pocketed her phone back and stared at the closed door of the washroom. She liked Alex, like a lot. She was a good distraction and absolutely a great fuck. Just thinking about her now made her cock twinge against her boxer shorts. But she didn’t want to think about the younger girl right now. She wanted to dedicate her off time to Christen. Her wife deserved to have her full attention and undivided love.

 

Christen made a quick work on her unruly curls that were blown by the wind. She tucked a few strands behind her ears and put a little cherry lipgloss on, not wanting to look pale in front of Tobin later. She scanned herself in the mirror a few times, making sure she’d look perfect for her wife. After a few more retouches, she finally stepped back and moved to the door. Just as she was about to twist the knob open, Tobin came barging in and pushed her against the sink.

 

The brunette didn’t waste any time. She captured the green-eyed girl’s pink lips that tasted like cherry and pushed her hot tongue inside. She explored her mouth aggressively, earning a guttural moan from Christen.

 

“I wanna fuck you.” She breathed out against their lips.

 

Christen smiled deviously and undid her pants. Tobin’s full nine-inch cock popped out. It’s hard and angry and red and glistening from its pre-cum.

 

Christen turned around, bent over, and lifted her ass out, slowly rubbing it against Tobin’s huge erection.

 

“Baby, don’t go easy. I want it rough.” Christen locked eyes with her through the mirror.

 

Tobin nodded and then pulled her skirt up. She pushed aside the slutty black thong and ran her fingers along her wife’s wet folds.

 

They both moaned at the sensation. Tobin brought her cock at the entrance of Christen’s pussy and brushed it to coat its tip with Christen’s juices.

 

Christen was ready to take in the full length of her wife’s cock. She could feel its tip slowly making its way into her opening, preparing her pussy muscles.

 

“I told you to go rough.” She puffed out, not having any more of Tobin’s teasing. She was too horny for this kind of delay.

 

Tobin smirked and scooped Christen’s toned leg. She guided it at the edge of the sink, so she’d get a better angle pounding Christen from behind. She lined her cock again at the entrance of Christen’s hole and then a banging on the door startled them.

 

“Hey, ladies. Your order is ready.” They heard the waiter calling them from the other side of the door.

 

“Shhh…don’t mind him.” Tobin whispered behind Christen’s ear.

 

“You know I can hear you, right?” The man mockingly said.

 

Christen dropped her leg from the sink and fixed herself. “I don’t think we can get rid of that one out there.” She sent Tobin an apologetic smile and kissed her lips. “Come on, lets get the fuck outta here. The sooner we get to the beach house, the more you’d get to fuck me.”

 

The dirty talk somewhat convinced Tobin but she looked down at her crotch and noticed that she still had a massive erection.

 

“Umm babe, I have to get rid with little Tobin here first. I don’t wanna walk out there and let everyone see what you did to me.” She scratched the back of her neck. “Why don’t you get our food and then I take care of this?”

 

Christen laughed out loud, throwing her head back in the air. “Yeah, sure. I could do that.”

 

She bent down and placed a chaste kiss at the tip of Tobin’s cock. “I’ll see you later, little Tobin.”

 

“Fuck!” Tobin moaned at the feel of Christen’s lip. “You’re torturing me.”

 

There was knocking at the door again.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Christen yelled. “No pun intended, of course.”

 

They left the diner in a haste. Tobin did as much as walked straight to the exit while covering her crotch without looking back at the counter, Christen following her at the same pace. Everyone’s eyes were on them. The couple felt all of them knew by now about their activity inside the washroom.

 

“Thank you ladies for coming!” The waiter teased behind the counter. Everybody laughed loud at this. Tobin and Christen’s cheeks turned red and warm. They sprinted to the parking space where they left their car.

 

“Oh my god!” They both squealed as soon as they reached the confines of their car, both cracking in a fit of laughter from their embarrassment.

 

They resumed their drive up north but had to pullover a few times along the empty highway when the tension between them became too much to deal for either one of them. They would make out and feel each other up, picking up where they left off at the diner. Tobin suspected Christen wore a floral mini skirt for this very purpose.

 

“Fuck!” Christen threw her head back against the headrest of her seat.

 

Tobin was knuckle-deep inside her. Her two long, firm fingers stretching Christen’s opening.

 

“Is this okay? Are you alright?” Tobin asked, not moving her fingers yet just in case Christen found their current situation uncomfortable.

 

Christen opened her eyes and met Tobin’s flecks of golden brown, somewhat hoping and pleading for her to say yes. Unable to form words from being too turned on, Christen bent forward instead capturing Tobin’s swollen lips from their passionate kissing only seconds ago.

 

Tobin started pumping in and out of Christen’s core. The base of her palm hitting Christen’s clit and making a slapping noise that blended with Christen’s cries inside the car. It wasn’t the best position and her arm slowly began to cramp since she’s using her weak hand but Tobin was determined to make Christen feel good. She amped up her thrusts and felt Christen’s walls contracting around her fingers. Tobin’s thumb found her wife’s clit and started rubbing around it, driving the dark-haired woman to the edge.

 

“Fuck! Tobin I’m coming!” Christen cried out loud, not caring whether anyone could hear her through the open windows of their car.

 

She nipped and sucked and twirled her tongue on the exposed skin of Christen’s neck.

 

“Yeah, that’s it. Come for me babe.” Tobin husked out in labored breaths.

 

Christen gripped at the back of her head and stiffened, mouth agape and eyes shut closed. She’s murmuring Tobin’s name and a few expletives into thin air.

 

Tobin let her ride out her orgasm before pulling out. She brought her fingers to her nose and smelled Christen’s scent. Christen opened her eyes and watched as Tobin sucked and licked each of her fingers clean, finally tasting Christen’s salty juice.

 

“I can’t wait to eat you out the very second we set foot in your beach house.” Was all Tobin able to say as she locked eyes with her wife.

 

Christen bit her lip and swallowed hard. Tobin’s voice alone was making her wet again. She looked down to Tobin’s crotch that’s gloriously displaying a huge bulge.

 

“Let me take care of that.” She reached out but Tobin caught her arm.

 

“It’s getting dark. We need to get going, babe.” Tobin reasoned out. As much as she wanted to continue what seemed to be their “sexual roadtrip” Tobin didn’t want them to stay late on the road when the night came.

 

Christen nodded and then fidgeted on her seat to make herself more comfortable. She turned the engine on again and pulled out of the dirt to the highway. However, not even five seconds had gone, Tobin felt her hand making its way to her thigh.

 

“How about…” She trailed. “I jerk you off while I drive?” Her eyes were full of lust and desire.

 

Tobin shook her head. “Chris, I don’t think it’s safe—” She was cut off when Christen’s hand cupped her bulge and squeezed it expertly. “Shit!”

 

“It’s not as if we haven’t done this before.” Christen argued. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper in one swift motion. She dipped her hand through Tobin’s boxer shorts and found the massive erection of her wife.

 

“Besides, I know you’ve been dying to get a release. I don't want little Tobin to suffer, do you?" Christen smirked victoriously. 

 

Her eyes were on the road but her skilled hand was focused on fondling Tobin’s balls and pumping the length of Tobin’s cock.

 

And just like that Christen got what she wanted to do with Tobin.

 

To say their vacation was a sexcapade is an understatement. They made the most of their time together in a multi-million dollar beach house. But more than just reacquainting further physically, they found and re-learned about each other in an emotional and deeper side. Sure they fucked almost everywhere possible, even to places that were risky enough for them to be caught by local beach goers that were hanging out in the sun just a few yards away, but Tobin knew it wasn’t just sex. They made love and expressed to one another how much they felt. They would fall asleep at nights tangled in each other’s arms and wake up the next morning more in love than they were the previous day.

 

But they eventually had to leave their little cocoon and face reality again. Tobin promised Christen it wouldn’t be the last off they would take together. It would just be the first of the many.

 

 

Tobin walks towards her office but stops on her track. She notices the vacant chair at the desk where Alex should be working right now.

“Em?” Tobin calls out to Emily filing out papers at the photocopier section a few feet away.

 

“Oh you’re back! How’s your trip with Christen?” The jolly woman pries.

 

Tobin flashes a smile. “It was great. We had a great time.”

 

“That’s good. You both needed it. Anyway, what can I help you with?”

 

Tobin tilts her head to Alex’s spot. “Umm, where is Alex? It’s nine. She should be here by now.”

 

Emily drags her eyes to the same direction. “I don’t know but I heard her complain something about a headache yesterday. Maybe she’s feeling under the weather. Didn’t she send you an email or something?”

 

Tobin shakes her head no. _Is she sick? Why didn’t she tell me?_ Then she remembers she told Alex not to bother her during her trip with Christen. _Fuck!_

 

A frown threatens to make its way across her face. There’s an unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach for the way she had treated and ignored Alex the past week. But she holds it back, not wanting Emily to pick up on anything.

 

“I haven’t checked my email since we left for the Hamptons a week ago.” She tried her best to sound neutral and unbothere by Alex's absence.

 

She suddenly feels the need to check up on the younger woman. Alex lives alone and doesn’t confine much to her friends when there’s something she needs. Tobin knows she has to see her right away. If she’s sick she needs someone to take care of her.

 

She leaves the office eagerly, telling Emily to move her schedule in the afternoon without giving as much of an explanation as to why other than she forgot something at home.

 

The drive to Alex’s apartment was quick and short. When she unlocks the metallic front door she finds the living room empty.

 

“Lex? Babe? Are you here?” She calls out but nobody says back.

 

She pads to the hallway and hears the water from the bathroom running. She gets inside and finds Alex in the shower, naked and gorgeously fascinating.

 

“Oh my god Tobin you scared me!” Alex squeals from the unexpected presence.

 

Tobin checks on Alex’s bare breasts and flat abs. “Umm…I’m sorry…” She stutters. She lifts her gaze up and meets Alex’s blue eyes. “You weren’t in the office and Em said you weren’t feeling well yesterday. I was worried you were sick or something.” She rambles out.

 

Alex turns the water off and steps out from the shower and inches closer to her. “Yeah, I had a terrible migraine yesterday but I’m fine now. I just thought I might need this day off. I sent you an email though.”

 

She wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck, not caring if she gets the older woman damp. Tobin grips on Alex’s waists and pull her in. Their fronts are now flushed against each other.

 

“About that, I’m sorry I haven’t checked my mails. I was occupied and Christen—” Alex presses a finger against her mouth to shush her up. She removes it as soon as Tobin silences and replaces it with her own hot mouth.

 

Alex is impatient and aggressive. She moans into Tobin’s mouth and attacks her tongue with her own.

 

Tobin’s head is heavy. The way Alex is sucking on her tongue and moans her name is making her head spin in arousal.

 

Alex grips the hem of her shirt and pulls it off, exposing Tobin’s torso and abs. She then makes a quick work of Tobin’s sports bra, kissing her neck until her mouth finds Tobin’s nipple.

 

“I fucking miss you so much.” She puffs warm air against Tobin’s skin, causing goosebumps all over her body.

 

Alex’s hands fumbles for Tobin’s jeans. She unbuttons it and pulls the zipper down, then motions for Tobin to step out of her pants and boxer shorts.

 

Alex gets up on her feet, confusing Tobin. Alex usually starts by blowing her cock until she’s fully erect and lubricated.

 

“Lex? What’s wrong?” Tobin worries.

 

Alex kisses her hard and pushes her backwards out from the bathroom until they reach the master’s bedroom across the hall.

 

Tobin’s knee hits the edge of the bed and she falls back into the soft mattress.

 

“Scoot up.” Alex commands. She moves to the bedside table and opens a drawer.

 

“Umm…may I know what’s happening?” She confusedly asks but does what Alex says anyway, moving at the top of the bed until her back hits the headboard.

 

“You were gone for a week and the last time I saw you, you were fucking your wife behind closed doors in the office.” Alex takes out a silver metal and twirls it around her finger.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I show you how much you’re missed.” She grabs Tobin’s arm and clasps the handcuff around her wrist and locks it in. She shackles it at her bed’s post then moves to the other side to do the same.

 

All these happening with Tobin just staring at Alex. This dominant, in-control Alex looks so hot and desirable. Tobin swallows and bites the inside of her cheek when she feels her cock twitch between her thighs. She can’t wait to have her dick buried inside Alex’s pussy and ram her hole until they both come.

 

Alex climbs on the bed and straddles Tobin. She grinds her wet folds against Tobin’s throbbing cock torturously slow, small beads of water dripping off her body down to Tobin’s burning skin.

 

“Lex, stop teasing. Let me fuck you now.” Tobin pleads in her strained voice.

 

Alex shakes her head no. “You’re under my mercy. I’ll do this my way.”

 

She bends down and captures Tobin’s taunt nipple with her hot mouth. She sucks and nips and twirls her tongue around the sensitive bud of nerves to soothe out the pain.

 

Tobin arches her back, asking for more friction, rubbing her cock desperately against Alex’s moist folds.

 

Alex makes her way down to Tobin’s navel, kissing each exposed skin tenderly along the way. She stops just above the throbbing tip of Tobin’s cock and looks up to the older woman who’s writhing underneath her.

 

Tobin lifts her head and grunts at the sight of Alex slowly darting her tongue out and licks the slit of her tip.

 

“Alex, oh my god…” She throws her head back on the bed, the sensation is almost too much to bear. It's so good. So delicious. 

 

Alex’s tongue runs along the length of her shaft ever so slowly, making every nerve in Tobin ache in anticipation.

 

“Lex, please…” She begs one more time. She can’t take more of this teasing. She’s going to combust if Alex continues her torture.

 

Tobin lifts her head up, her brows knit in confusion as she feels Alex’s mouth suddenly abandoning her cock.

 

“Alex, what the fuck!” Tobin’s patience is running thin. She likes a little game and fun but too much of it drives her insane.

 

Alex scoots up and straddles her again. She cups Tobin’s hard dick and lines it up against her pussy hole. She slowly lowers herself and plunges into Tobin’s cock roughly.

“Oh god!” Tobin cries out, feeling the warmth and tightness of Alex’s walls.

The younger woman rides her dick mercilessly and in an urgency like they have no time left in the world. She’s bouncing up and down. Her skin damped and glistening. Her hair, wet and messy. Her eyes deep blue and afire. _I’m fucking a goddess. No, a goddess is fucking me._ Tobin internally muses.

 

Tobin wants to hold her, grip her waists, and guide her in and out but the cuffs are restraining her from doing anything. She’s totally under Alex’s control right now. She closes her eyes. The sight of Alex’s pussy bouncing in and out of her cock is too much. It’s pushing her fast to the edge.

 

“Lex, easy…” Tobin breathes out. “I won’t last long if you won’t slow down. Please.”

 

Alex takes mercy on her and amps down her movement. She lifts herself up from Tobin and turns around. Tobin watches as Alex settles herself back into straddling her, displaying her perfect round ass, and guides her cock back to her pussy.

 

She’s riding Tobin in reverse cowboy style. She moves her hips slowly until she’s back to bouncing on and off Tobin’s cock frantically.

 

“I wanna touch you! Dammit! Let me touch you!” Tobin complains. She just wants to feel those soft, firm ass underneath her palms.

 

Alex rests her hands on each of Tobin’s side and gains more leverage and speed.

 

“Oh shit! Daddy! Your dick feels so good!” Alex exclaims loud.

 

Tobin knows she’s close. She can feel it. She as well is reaching her orgasm. Her balls start to tighten and she can’t hold back longer the painful yet delicious feeling at the pit of her stomach.

 

“Fuck! Alex! I’m coming! Daddy’s coming inside your pussy baby girl!” And just like that they both burst and reach their climax.

 

Tobin shoots ropes of cum inside Alex. It feels so heavenly. Feels so divine. It was a religious experience. Glorious. 

 

Alex plops onto her torso. Tobin’s cock still buried inside her, pumping slowly. Warm liquid slowly spilling out of Alex’s hole.

 

Alex slowly takes her cock out and rests her body against Tobin’s. She plants a lingering kiss on Tobin’s lips.

 

“Did I fuck you good?” She puffs out, sounding out of breath.

 

“Good? Lex, that was amazing!” Tobin barely whispers. She’s too spent out.

 

Alex giggles at the compliment. “I’ve been dying to do that to you the past week. Did I fuck your mind away?”

 

“Eh, you could do better. I've had better." Tobin kids, earning a playful smack from the younger girl.

 

“Lex, if you don’t mind.” Tobin gestures to her still strained wrists.

 

As much as Tobin is enjoying this, she doesn’t want it to leave marks on her skin. Christen might wonder where she gets it from and she’s not sure if she can justify it well enough.

 

“Right! I’m sorry!” Alex hops off from her and starts to unbuckle the handcuffs, freeing Tobin at last.

 

“Babe, does it hurt?” Alex looks at her worriedly.

 

Tobin checks for marks and is relieved that it’s only reddened a little but surely will fade in a few minutes. “Nope, I’m fine.”

 

Alex's face stretches into a smile. She lays on top of Tobin who wraps her in her arm, providing a warm and comforting cocoon.

 

“I love you.” She whispers softly, kissing the exposed skin on Tobin’s chest.

 

“Mmm…” Is Tobin’s only response. She needs more time to regain her strength. She's beyond exhausted though it isn't noon yet. 

 

“Babe?” Alex utters while playfully drawing patterns with her index finger on Tobin’s tan skin.

 

“Yeah?” Tobin rasps out, her eyes slowly drifting close.

 

It takes a few ticks of the clock before Alex speaks again.

 

“Am I good enough?” She finally gets it out.

 

Tobin’s brows knit in confusion. She lifts her head up to look Alex in the eyes.

 

“What do you mean? I told you it was amazing! You are amazing.” Tobin kisses the tip of her nose and smiles warmly.

 

Alex purses her lips. “That’s not it. I mean…” She breathes in deeply. “Am I now good enough for you? Good enough for you to leave Christen and be with me.”

 

Tobin freezes. Suddenly she gets cold feet. She unwraps her arm from Alex and moves up to lean her back on the headboard.

 

“Alex, what are you talking about?”

 

Alex shivers from the abrupt loss of body contact and heat.

 

“We’ve been together for over five months now. I just thought maybe it’s time you drop off hints to your wife that you’re not happy with her.” Alex sits up from the bed and clasps the sheet up to her bare chest.

 

Tobin’s eyes grow wide. “Are you seriously asking me to leave my wife and break our marriage?” She runs a hand through her golden brown hair. “Lex, that’s not possible. And who told you I am not happy with her?”

 

“Why?” Alex asks harshly. “Why can’t you leave her? Is it because she has money and you work for her dad? Is it because your career relies on her family’s business? Tobin we can make it. We can move somewhere else and be happy together.” She blurts out. There’s accusation and hope in her tone.

 

“No! That’s not it!” Tobin defensively yells, startling the younger woman.

 

Alex’s eyes start to form beads from each corner.

 

“I love Christen. I can’t live without her.” Tobin firmly states, without hesitation, without skipping a beat.

 

“Huh! You love her? That’s bullshit! You wouldn’t be with me if you love her! You wouldn’t be coming almost every night in my apartment, in my bed! We wouldn’t be fucking like horny bunnies if you were happily married with your wife!” Alex hops off the bed and rummages through her closet for clothes to cover her nakedness.

 

“What’s happening to you? When we started this, we both agreed that this is nothing serious. We just needed distractions and a good lay. This thing between us, it's fun but it's not the same thing from what I have with Christen.” Tobin cringes at her last choice of words.

 

Alex begins to sob. Her face now glistening in tears. “Wow, so I’m just a good fuck? That’s all I am to you, right. Fuck!”

 

Tobin leaves the bed as well and attempts to move closer to the younger girl but Alex crosses her arms over her chest and steps back, putting more distance between them.

 

“Lex, don’t do this. Don’t ruin things. We’re fine. We can still see each other without Christen knowing. Everything's perfect. Don't mess us up.” For the second time, Tobin cringes at her poor choice of words. It sounds so wrong but she doesn’t know what else to say to make things with Alex right again.

 

Alex aggressively shakes her head no and laughs out loud in mockery.

 

“Do you hear yourself right now, Tobin? Do you know how fucked up you sound like? This is already messed up. You are a mess!”

 

Tobin bends her head low. “I know, Lex. I know. And I’m sorry that I put you in this kind of situation but you know fully well that I am married even before we started this. You agreed to this setup.”

 

Alex wipes off the tears from her cheeks. “Yeah, but I didn’t expect I’d fall for you.” 

 

“I didn’t know. You’re young and gorgeous. I thought you just wanted some fun. I didn't know you wanted something serious. Had I known you were falling for me I could’ve stopped it from going this deep.”

 

“I told you I love you, a couple of times.” She confesses defeatedly.

 

“I thought it was just out of lust, whenever we have sex. People do that.” She can’t hide the exasperation in her tone from spilling out.

 

Alex locks eyes with Tobin. There’s a long pause of silence between them before Tobin gets the courage to inch closer to Alex and extends her arm to reach out.

 

But Alex steps back again and breaks eye contact. “Please leave.” 

 

“Lex, please. Lets talk this out.” Tobin begs again.

 

Alex shakes her head. “Go. I can’t do this anymore. If you love your wife then stay with her and lets end this. But if you have feelings for me, be with me. I don’t wanna be just a secret. Someone who looks at you from the distance whenever your wife is around. Someone who can’t hold you in public because people might see. I deserve better than that.”

 

Tears find their way out from Tobin’s eyes. “You’re breaking up with me?”

 

“I want you to choose.” Alex states decisively. “If you walk out that door, you’re choosing her. If you stay, call your wife and tell her your marriage is over.”

 

Tobin stares at her incredulously. “Babe, why are you doing this? You know I can’t just do that. What’s wrong with yo—”

 

“It’s your choice Tobin. It’s up to you now.” Alex turns her back and stares blankly out of the window.

The coldness and disgust in her voice send shivers in Tobin's bones.

 

Tobin’s heart is pounding frantically against her chest. She likes Alex, a lot. Breaking up with her is like losing a part of her. But she loves her wife. She’s in love with Christen. She can’t live a life without her in it. Her world is going to crumble if she loses Christen.

 

She knows her choice. It should be easy. But a part of her is tearing up inside. Whatever is happening never crossed her mind. She thought Alex was happy and content with their setup but apparently she wasn’t. She wasn’t enough. Alex deserves more.

 

Then something suddenly clicks in Tobin. She gets it now. Tobin finally understands the younger girl’s shoes. She deserves someone who will love her equally. Who can show her off to the world and tell people they’re together. Someone who will marry her and offer her the world without lies and secrets and deception. Unfortunately, Tobin isn’t that someone. Tobin, is in fact, the complete opposite of that one.

 

She takes one final breath and sighs, trying to ground herself and calm her thoughts. “This is not how I imagined things to happen between us. Hell, ending up things with you never crossed my mind. I thought we’d be together. I thought I was making you happy because you're making me happy. But you’re right. You are a beautiful, talented, precious, and perfect young woman, Alex. You deserve more than this. More than just an affair. I can't be selfish and not think of what you deserve.”

 

She moves forward to where Alex is standing and wraps her arm around her waist. This time she’s not met with rejection and resistance.

 

“You’ll always be special to me.” She turns Alex around and locks eyes with her. “I’m setting you now free, Lex. Love someone else that’s gonna love you back. I won't get in the way. I want you to be happy.” She leans in and kisses Alex firmly but with finality.

 

Alex closes her eyes, savoring the kiss. She tries her best to compose herself but tears just won’t cease from flooding her cheeks.

 

Tobin unwraps herself from Alex and walks out from the bedroom. She lazily gathers her clothes from the tiled floor and puts them on. She looks over her shoulder one last time, hoping to see Alex come at her and take her back but Alex remains still in her room.

 

Tobin drags her feet to the front door defeatedly and shuts it close. She can’t feel anything. Her face is numbed and swollen. She doesn’t know how she manages to reach her car but somehow she finds herself on the driver’s seat, covering her mouth with her hand trying to suppress herself from crying.

She clenches her chest. She never thought it would be this hard. That it would hurt this much. It's like someone carves a hole in her heart with a dagger. Tobin doesn't think the pain will go away. She doesn't think it will heal. All she knows is that she has lost a piece of her and there's no way she'll ever get it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I do appreciate comments. So kindly leave and let me know what you think. It helps a lot when I'm deciding what to write, include and exclude, for the next update.


End file.
